L'Origine du Projet Proxy
Ce Wiki est sur la version Authentique: Originelle (japonaise) sous-titrer d'Ergo Proxy:' '' '''''Ash-Shahid: Il sait tout, rien ne lui échappe. En voyant le scénario de la tournure des événements du chemin que l'humanité est en train de prendre. Il met au point un plan'.'' ''Projet Proxy:'' ''Le plan du créateur (Al-Badi):'' ' ''' ''Le plan à été mis en oeuvre dans un environnement d'éveil bien plus hostile que prévu. La plus grande difficulté à laquelle le créateur dur faire face, Fût la quantité incommensurable de données préservées, notamment celles concernant l'origine des espèces. Dans les villes nécessitation d’adaptation à des conditions hostiles avais disparu: ceci a eu comme conséquence d’entraîner la non-fiabilité des créations en dépit....'' ''---'' '''''En attente d'une suite... Événements et Passé: proxy One a été créé très longtemps avant les autres proxys, il a été témoin des explosions des réserves d'hydrates de méthane, a extinction de 85% des créatures vivantes et de la fuite de l'humanité d'origine; en l'an 2602 environ. La Fatalité de la Destinée du Vainqueur: Au cours de son long voyage il a vu des choses horribles s'engendrer; mais il continu sa flânerie Il lit les instructions qui sont gravées en hébreu sur le pendentif, il comprend alors que sa tâche est à la foi importante, très longue et ardue. P'roxy '''One' commence doucement à construire Mosk. Avec le temps il a de l'Audace-Aplomb. Des mois se sons passé la ville est presque terminée, il construit la salle appelée W'om-'''s'ys et ainsi l'ensemble des capsules et leurs contenues appelé Matrice où sont les organismes qui fabriquent les Néo-Humains artificiellement. maintenant 4 jours est passé depuis la dernière fois, la ville dôme est terminée. 'p'roxy '''One créer la base essentielle à partir molécules de son propre corps et modifie la structure moléculaire des cellules pour les faire correspondes et pour qu'elle se rapproche le plus que possible des cellules humaines pour recréer l'humanité. p'''roxy '''One malgré qu'il soi un dieu comme son créateur il n'a pas toutes les capacités et possibilité d'un dieu a habituellement, ça rang la tâche autant plus difficile, donc p'''roxy '''One: souffre, il subi un supplice. La base essentielle a étrangement l'apparence ressemblante des proxys.'' '''''La Conspiration de Dieu: Après avoir terminé sa tâche de recréer l'humanité, soudainement il sens un changement se faire en lui. Et comprend qu'il a été manipulé, comme tous ses congénères et après avoir été vénérés, aimés et finalement trahi en étant détestés et Aïs par ses propres enfants, il décida de se venger de la pseudo humanité qu'est la Néo-Humanité, par annihilation, mais ce processus de destruction met beaucoup plus de temps qu'il a prévu au départ. Désespoir et Rémanence:' '' ''l’Éternel vainqueur réfléchi à un moyen, et comment il pourrait se venger aussi du créateur pour l'avoir distillé la pulsation de l'éveil qui le pousse à tuer ses congénères à chaque rencontre... après avoir terminé sa tâche à une période indéterminée à cause de la pulsation de l'Éveil il subit une image rémanente de lui-même. nommé Ergo proxy, qui est une copie parfaite de lui-même, qu'il façonne avec les années. il part en abandonnent sa ville dôme (Mosk) pour détruire la Néo-Humanité de ses congénères qui n'ont pas détruit pour le moment leur ville dôme et ainsi accomplir la volonté d'Al-Qadir: en tuant ses congénères.'' ''La vie des 2 confrères & la rencontre de Monad:' '' ''EN ATTENTE... '' ''Les Petites Combines de One:' '' p'roxy '''One n'a pas directement manipulé Vincent (Ergo), il s'est servi des faits et a manipulé autres faits à son avantage; pour se servir des événements à sa guise. Donc en résumé il ne s'ait jamais servit de Vincent (Ergo), il s'est juste contenté de le mettre sur la voie et de le guidé.'' ''---'' ''En attente d'une suite... '' '''''Ergo proxy à Inventure: Résumé des Meditatio '' Kanji Romaji ''01 l'Éveil はじまりの鼓動/awakening Hajimari no Kodo- 25 février 2006 Dans la cité Romdo, une créature se ranime subitement et s'enfuit du laboratoire de recherches gouvernementale. Lorsque l’inspectrice enquête sur une série de meurtres commis par des soi-disant AutoReivs infecté par le Cogito. Raül Creed, nommé récemment chef du bureau de la sécurité de Romdo, a la charge de retrouver de capturé et de ramenée vivant le '''p'roxy.'' Ce '''P'roxy, errant dans la ville, engendrant un effet néfaste sur les AutoReivs, un virus qui rang les AutoReivs conscience de leur existence ce qui les pousse souvent à la rebellions. De nombreuses personnes ont été tués à cause de cela.'' l'Inspectrice '''Re-l Mayer', accompagnée de son AutoReiv Iggy, rencontre pour la deuxième foi Vincent Law, un immigrant travaillant comme technicien d'alimentation des AutoReivs: pour son enquête sur le dernier cas de Cogito. Puis elle se rend sur les lieux du récent carnage provoqué par des soi-disant AutoReivs infecté. C'est alors que le P'''roxy surgit et s'enfuit sans que '''Re-l ait pu faire quoique soi.'' Le soir, elle rentre seule chez elle. Se détendant après sa journée de travail, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises lorsque s'introduit soudainement chez elle une créature similaire à ce que elle appelle la chose, l'inspectrice '''Re-l Mayer' rencontre Ergo sans savoir que celui-ci est son dieu et qu'en fait c'est Vincent, le premier Proxy qu'il a tenté de l'agréé arrive aussi. Les deux s'affrontent vaguement et disparaisses....'' 02 Confession 良き市民の告白/confession Yoki Shimin no Kokuhaku 4 mars 2006 Personnes ne croit au témoignage de '''Re-l'. Pour sauver son égo et satisfaire sa curiosité, elle décide d'enquêter elle-même sur cette affaire. Elle découvre le mot de "P'roxy". ''Vincent', l'immigré sous la responsabilité de '''Re-l' se fait soi-disant attaquer par le p'''roxy qui a tenté d'agréé '''Re-l. Re-l subissent divers examens suite à sa soi-disant agression par "le p'''roxy" en cavale. Cependant cette affaire est étouffée et toutes les données le concernant ont été effacées, même celles de son Entourage '''Iggy qui en plus a été programmé pour la surveiller.'' Les autorités veulent la faire passer pour une mitoman excessive suite au choc émotionnel qui l'aurait poussée à inventer qu'un soi-disant monstre la agressé. Près de l'appartement le soir de sa soi-disant agression, '''Vincent Law' a été retrouvé gisant au sol inconscient. Les agents l'interrogent sur l'affaire.'' Le conseil ordonne à '''Re-l' de cessé son l'enquête, sans quoi son statu d'inspectrice serai enlever, elle deviendrait donc qu'une simple civile.'' Elle a également été transférée dans un nouvel appartement mais elle retourne seule a son ancien pour mener son enquête discrètement. Elle y trouve le pendentif que porté '''Vincent' auparavant...'' Dans la journée le premier "'p'roxy" est cette fois au centre commercial, faisant une quarantaine de victimes sur son passage. Il tue notamment la famille de Raul Creed la seule survivante est une AutoReiv nommée '''Pino' qui a été touche par le Cogito sur son passage. Ce P'''roxy poursuit '''Vincent. Vincent fini par arrivé'' a une impasse. 03 Mazecity (Le grand saut) 無への跳躍/mazecity Mu e no Cho-yaku 11 mars 2006 Re-l''' découvre un lien entre le p'roxy ('Ergo) rencontrée et Vincent. Alors qu'elle tente de le contacter elle découvre qu'il est accusé de meurtre sur AutoReiv dans une affaire. Vincent est poursuivi par les AutoReivs armés de la sécurité. Dans sa fuite, il rerencontre Pino, l'AutoReiv infecté sur son chemin aussi recherchée par les agent du secteur FG.'' Celle-ci va suivre partout '''Vincent'. Vincent reçoit un appel de Re-l et il lui dit: j'aurai au-moins entendu votre voie pour la dernière foi, quittant ainsi l'espace protégé de la ville. Re-l se précipite pour le rejoindre et le retrouve, elle tente de le dissuader et qu'il le laisserais tranquille.'' Peu après que arrivent les forces armées puis '''Pino' ouvre le sas qui provoque une brutale aspiration d'air vers l'extérieur. Vincent se fait emporter, il est suivi par la petite AutoReiv, tandis que Iggy vient retenir Re-l.'' Le jeune homme, au bord du désespoir d'être poursuivi et menacé de mort par la sécurité alors qu'il voulait devenir un citoyen modèle, se laisse tombé dans le vide en fixant ''Re-l...'' '''''04 Signe du Future, Hadès du future 未来詠み、未来黄泉/futu-risk Mirai Yomi, Mirai Yomi 18 mars 2006 Après sa chute, '''Vincent' est a l'extérieur, il est soigné par un vieil homme.'' Re-l''' se rend dans l'appartement de Vincent pour essayer de trouver quelque information et y trouve un plan les itinéraires'' suivi par les AutoReiv infectés pour fuir. Mais qu'est que ça vient fait là. C'est ce que '''Re-l' va tenter suivre en reprenant les chemins qu'emprunté par les AutoReivs. Elle y fait une trouvaille inattendu: le corps du premier P'roxy qu'elle a vue en premier. ''Elle en fait part à Dédallius et l'emmène sur les lieux. Dédallius doit cependant le transporter dans son laboratoire car il ne peut rien faire sur place. '''Re-l, voyant que le jeune Ministre ne présente aucun signe de surprise se rend compte que celui-ci n'était pas étranger à l'affaire P'roxy. Ils se promettent de garder le silence tous les deux à ce sujet. ''Vincent''' c'éveille, alité chez un homme nommé Hoody. Celui-ci l'a veillé pendant dix jours pendant lesquels il est resté inconscient. Pino est également avec eux. Vincent peine à croire qu'il ait survécu à une telle chute. Il sort dehors et effectivement il est à l'extérieur de Romdo et qu'il est dans une Commune peuplé par des personnes qui ont été rejeté et que d'autres ont volontairements quitté Romdo, Certains veulent y retourner, d'autres non. Il fera la connaissance notamment d'une femme appeler Queen. Puis arrive, un drone de patrouilleur, toute la commune se cache.'' Mais '''Vincent', voyant que Pino bricole innocemment se rue pour la sauver et détruit le drone. Avant d'être hors-service, le drone a enregistré quelques images floutées de Vincent.'' En les visionnant, Raul Creed décide de lancer une traque poussée contre '''Vincent Law'.'' '''''05 TASOGARE (Rappel) 召還/tasogare Sho-kan 1er avril 2006 Re-l''' se rend hors du dôme et découvre une communauté vivant dans des taudis, qui regroupent un petit nombre de personnes ayant fui du dôme. Les drones sont de plus en plus nombreux à patrouiller à la périphérie de Romdo. Les habitants de la Commune accusent Vincent mais Hoody va lui sauver la mise en le faisant passer pour un révolutionnaire'' en fuite qui s'est rebellé contre Romdo... De plus, il leur fait croire qu'il est en négociation avec Romdo pour qu'ils reviennent dans la cité. Seule Queen reste sceptique. ''Pino passe son temps a jouer avec Timothy.'' Peu de temps, le soi-disant agent de Romdo arrivent dans la commune: '''Re-l Mayer', venus ramené Vincent à Romdo. Mais elle n'a aucune intention de négocier en faveur de la Commune, d'innocenter Vincent ne sera déjà pas une mince affaire.'' ''Vincent, malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, part avec elle mais c'est alors que les drones, commencent à attaquer la Commune et tous ses occupants sans distinction. Vincent, en protégeant Re-l, se fait érafler l'épaule. Re-l tente à son tour de le sauver mais sa combinaison est endommagée. Elle voit alors surgir le deuxième P'roxy l'espace d'un court instant pour redisparaître. Sa combinaison étant hors-service, elle la retire malgré les avertissement de Dédallius des risques. ''Elle rester le temps que '''Vincent reprenne connaissance, mais elle tombe gravement malade à cause du Ebola dans'' l'air ambiant à l'extérieur de Romdo. Les habitants de la Commune ont été traité contre le virus par Hoody mais pas elle. En revanche; Timothy a été tué, par un drone. '''''06 Retour au dôme 帰還/domecoming Kikan 8 avril 2006 Queen propose à '''Vincent' un vaccin pour sauver Re-l, qui a contracté le Ebola'' qui sévit à l'extérieur du dôme, mais seulement à la condition qu'il accepte le marché. Les habitants de la Commune ont trouver au font de l'eau un sorte de voilier auquel Hoody a souvent parlé: le "Centzontotochtin". le (Lapin). Re-l''' est de plus en plus mal. Queen dit à Vincent qu'il ne reste qu'une seule fiole du vaccin dans le village, celle en sa possession. Mais elle n'acceptera de la lui remettre pour soigner Re-l que si Vincent accepte que lui et Re-l partes avec eux à bord du "lapin".'' Hoody lu fait remarquer à '''Vincent' que Queen peut très bien lui mentir sur le contenu de la fiole et qu'elle le manipule pour son objectif personnel: de ce venger de Romdo. Vincent a pourtant pris sa décision. Le lendemain, la communauté se fait à nouveau attaquer par des drones. Queen et les quelques autres villageois, se son replié dans le lapin tout en ripostent. Pendant ce temps,'' Hoody a reconduit '''Re-l' à Romdo. En sortant de la capsule de vol, il contemple la vue panoramique de l'intérieur de Romdo. Un court instant avant que deux dromes le tuent. Re-l est emmené aux urgences.'' À l'extérieur de Romdo, les villageois ont réussi à détruire une grande parties des drones. Queen meurt suite à de nombreuses blessures pendant que '''Vincent' réparé le Lapin. Ce qui reste des habitants de la communauté commencent le voyage.'' '''''07 Re-l124c41+ リル124C41+ Riru 124C41+ 15 avril 2006 Vincent', '''Pino' et quelques survivants de la Commune fuient vers Mosk à bord du lapin.'' ''Re-l ne peut empêcher sa soif de connaissances. Re-l est tiré d'affaire grâce aux soins intensifs qu'elle a reçu. Alors qu'elle s'éveille après sa convalescence, elle quitte sa chambre d'hôpital pour s'enfuir seule. En déambulant dans le couloir, elle arrive a un croisement où elle voit une marque de main semblable à celle laissé par Monad P'''roxy. Puis elle arrive dans la salle '''Wom-Sys '' où sont conçus artificiellement les concitoyens de Romdo. Là, Dédallius surprend '''Re-l'.'' Après être sortie de l'hôpital, '''Re-l' se rend a la salle du conseil pour s'adresser directement à son grand-père et lui demander pourquoi avoir caché le monde extérieur depuis tout ce temps, alors que la vie y semble possible, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse.'' Dédallius lui restitue ensuite '''Iggy' qu'il a déconnecté du réseau de la sécurité, il n'est désormais plus un outil d'espionnage du grand-père de Re-l. Puis Dédallius montre à Re-l ce qu'il cache dans son laboratoire: le p'''roxy '''Monad. Le p'roxy proviendraient de Mosk et ne sont pas des êtres humains mais des divinités qui recèlent en elle la source de l'immortalité. Mais on sait encore peu de choses à leur sujet. ''Re-l''' reste convaincu que seul Vincent Law pourrait l'apporter des réponses.'' Peu après, '''Re-l' et Dédallius sont attaqués par des AutoReivs apparemment infectés par le Cogito qui leur a été administrés volontairement, mais en fait c'est Re-l qui est visé. Dédallius soupçonne Raul Creed de s'ait servir du virus contre eux puisqu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de le contrer. Re-l est gravement blessée .'' '''''08 Signe brillant 光線/shining sign Ko-sen 22 avril 2006 Vincent''' et Pino continuent à avancer dans leurs périples vers Mosk. C'est alors que un hélicoptère et des Jeeps armés... Vincent et Pino se dirigent toujours vers Mosk alors qu'ils entrent dans un champ de bataille entre des soldats et les chevalier. Ils sont obligés d'abandonner le voilier pour se protéger. Après cela, ils sont recueillis par les soldats dans le fort de Charoth, qui souhaitent les dédommager. Mais surviennent vite des événements étranges: deux soldats sont débiter, par un chevalier semble-t-il. Vincent '''est le premier suspect car ce genre d’événement n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'il soit là. Dans sa cellule, '''Vincent tourmenté de voir partout où il va: les personnes meurt en sa présence. Mayahuel fait peur à Vincent.'' En présence de Vincent elle commence a s'agité et a dire quelque chose puissant en commençant par dire: Petit à petit. (elle parle de '''Ergo'), comme si elle savais ce que Vincent est réellement.'' Ensuite, les soldats subisse une attaque chevalier qu'elle n'arrive pas à repousser. '''Sénékis', la p'''roxy qui a tué les deux soldats auparavant, tue les derniers survivants qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Puis l'hélicoptère s'écrase, provoquant un incendie dans la tour, le combat entre elle et '''Ergo p'roxy est inévitable ''. Puisque celle-ci considère que '''Ergo p'roxy est une menasse, lui qui n'avais pas l'intention de l'attaqué: elle l'attaque. Il apparaît à la fin, un homme mystérieux... ''09 Ange est Eclats 輝きの破片/angel's share Kagayaki no Hahen 29 avril 2006 Vincent''' se réveille dans une chambre. Vincent par a la recherche de Pino, l'homme mystérieux apparaît, Kazkis Hauer. Quelle est la véritable identité de cet homme qui a invité Vincent chez lui? Kazkis Hauer qui a recueilli, lui et Pino dans la ville Asura qu'il a bâtie lui-même en parallèle avec Charoth de sa bien-aimé.'' ''Vincent et Pino découvrent que les chevaliers viennent d'Asura et sont commandés par Kazkis. Kazkis le retrouve, tandis que Pino, méfiante quitte la ville. Au fil de la conversation, Kazkis en vient à déclarer à Vincent '''que c'est lui qui a tué Sénékis. Devant l'ignorance dont fait preuve '''Vincent, Kazkis en déduit que Vincent '''a effacé lui-même sa mémoire et qu'il a confié ses souvenirs à Monad après avoir pris la fuite. Kazkis adopte une attitude de plus en plus louche et sournoise. '''Vincent pleutre et incrédule s'enfuit mais peu après, Kazkis le rattrape. Sous la rage de voir que Vincent ne se souvient pas avoir tué sa bien-aimée Sénékis, Kazkis prend sa forme p'roxy; dit: je suis le '''p'roxy de l’éclat et de la brillance, Kazkis 'p'roxy!.'' ''Il blesse mortellement '''Vincent. Est au bord de la mort, le pouvoir de Vincent se manifestent enfin et peut à peut prend sa forme p'roxy. Il combat, contre son gré et tue ''Kazkis. À présent conscient de sa véritable nature qu'il avait refoulé ci longtemps, '''Vincent se voit plonger davantage dans la confusion et les ténèbres. Avec pour seule possession son prénom et nom: Ergo P'''roxy, l'agent de la mort, resurgit de son inconscient, il reprend son voyage vers Mosk, avec '''Pino qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.'' '''''10 Cytotropism (Existence) 存在/cytotropism Sonzai 13 mai 2006 Romdo commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. En réalisant que le système de contrôle leur échappe, Dédallius et Raül insistent pour que le système soit réparé. Cependant le régent Donov les ignores... À Romdo lors des trois dernières semaines, de nombreuses pannes de courant ont été recensée, la plus importante étant la dernière qui a duré Près de trois minutes. Lorsque Raul Creed est informé des rapports, il ne voit qu'une personne capable d'un tel Acte: Dédallius Yumeno. Celui-ci a été retiré de ces fonction de ministre de la santé pour avoir caché l'existence du deuxième '''P'roxy aux autorités de Romdo et pour avoir dissimulé les informations à la survie de Re-l '' alors qu'elle était présumé morte. Raul Creed va rapidement à la rencontre de Dédallius. Le jeune médecin reconnaît son délit et l'assume pleinement. Raul Creed comprend alors que Dédallius a commis cet acte dans le but d'emmagasiner assez d'énergie pour faire revenir a la vie '''Monad', la p'roxy morte reposant dans un laboratoire dans les hauteur du département de la mairie. ''Raul Creed, intéressé, exige poliment que Dédallius retrouve ses fonctions et travaille désormais sous son autorité. Dédallius s'insurge face à une telle demande en regard de l'attaque d'AutoReiv infecté du Cogito qu'ils ont subi qui a failli coûter la vie à '''Re-l. Raul nie son implication, étant en fait le maire de la ville qui n'a pas hésité à punir sévèrement sa propre petite fille Re-l dans le respect de la loi à tout prix. Dédallius va reprendre ses activités n'ayant guère le choix, mais il parvient à garder secrets ses véritables desseins, orientés vers des étranges pensé et futures actes en ver Re-l.'' Pendant ce temps, '''Re-l' et Iggy déambulent dans une ancienne ville pavillonnaire morte'' , seuls les robots de service demeurent. '''Re-l' recherche sa "raison d'être" le p'roxy. Elle se concentre sur son but initial: découvrir la vérité sur les '''P'roxy. Et pour cela, elle doit: retrouver '''Vincent.'' 11 Anamnesis Amnésie-se rappelé, se souvenir (Ténèbres blanches) 白い闇の中/anamnesis Shiroi Yami no Naka 20 mai 2006 Vincent''' s'égare dans le brouillard et trouve refuge dans une étrange librairie. Lorsque le libraire, l'accueille, Vincent lui demande son chemin et s'il n'aurait pas vu une petite AutoReiv appelé Pino. Après une brève conversation, Vincent consulte quelques livres de la bibliothèque et s'aperçoit que les titres de tout les livres sont à son prénom et son nom. Le libraire l'hypnotise et p'''roxy '''One se fait passé pour lui'' , '''Vincent' revoit plusieurs moments de sa vie, à chaque fois ponctués du discours de son confrère sans savoir que s'ait pas lui-même mais p'''roxy '''One. Après cette introspection, Vincent '''se résigne à accepter sa nature, et qu'il est d'Ergo''' P'roxy. Le libraire, aussi surnommé le "gardien des souvenirs" le téléporte alors au 'Centzon...'' ''Vincent sur le sol non loin du Centzon, il reçoit une visite surprenante et inattendue...'' '''''12 Caché (Si tu souri) 君微笑めば/hideout Kimi Hohoemeba 27 mai 2006 Après que '''Re-l' réussit à retrouvé Vincent... Vincent, lui révèle alors qu'il est lui-même un p'''roxy, ce qui est loin de convaincre '''Re-l. Il lui dit: ensuite qu'il n'est pas le seul p'''roxy, '''Re-l reste celtique.'' Le soir venu, '''Re-l' désire en avoir le cœur net. Elle comptait tester les balles FP que Dédallius qu'il avait mises aux points qui sons censés pouvoir tuer les p'''roxys tout en étant sans danger pour les Néo-Humains. Mais elle se révise et dit: à '''Vincent que son destin semble d'une façon ou d'une autre lié à lui. C'est alors que Vincent saisit le bras de Re-l, la plaque sur la planche et lui déclare qu'il aime.'' Mais ce bref important moment; pour '''Vincent': est perturbé par une intruse: une voleuse dans le Centzon. Vincent se lance à sa poursuite mais la laisse partir.'' Pino''' qui était partie se balader seule, tombe par hasard sur la voleuse en question. Elle commence à discuter avec elle mais elle ne semble pas très loquace. Puis une ombre menaçante apparaît il semblerai que c'est un p'roxy. ''Pino''' et Re-l se sont retrouvée et le p'''roxy se tient à présent debout devant '''Re-l. Elle s'apprêtait à user de son arme mais brusquement Vincent surgit et repousse l'assaillant. Les deux s'affrontent Re-l tire sur le p'''roxy qu'affrontait '''Vincent et voit que sa balle [FP] est rudement efficace. Après le combat, Re-l décide d'accompagner Vincent dans son voyage, toujours en quête de la vérité.'' Et ordonne à '''Iggy' de realler seul à Romdo, emporté avec lui le cadavre du p'roxy pour Dédallius. ''13 Chemin erroné de la maison (Impasse conceptuelle) 構想の死角/wrong way home Ko-so- no Shikaku 3 juin 2006 Re-l''' est persuadé de pouvoir percer le mystère des p'''roxys si elle suit '''Vincent jusqu'à Mosk.'' ''Iggy '''essaie de l'en dissuader, mais sa maîtresse ne veut rien entendre. '''Iggy '''ne peut se résoudre à laisser '''Re-l, sa "raison d'être". Se pose quelques instants pour réfléchir. À ce moment, un AutoReiv s'en prend au vaisseau. Il comprend alors que l'AutoReiv cherche à récupérer le corps de son maître, le p'''roxy tué précédemment par '''Re-l. Iggy '''le lui laisse sans hésiter. '''Iggy '''si dévoué sur le chemin du retour à sa maîtresse, il décide de tuer '''Vincent pour que 'Re-l '''lui revienne. Il lui met un poing dans le ventre '', et elle tombe. puis l'enfermé dans une capsule qui est dans le vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle s'ait quIggy été déjà infecté par le Cogito. Celui-ci est furieux pour le manque d'attention que Re-l avais pour lui. De plus la jeune femme montre encore plus de froideur que d'habitude.Celui-ci excédé, lui sort ses quatre vérités puis s'en va,la laissant seule. C'est alors que l'AutoReiv qui avais suivi Iggy surgit devant Re-l avec semble-t-il la ferme intention de venger son défunt maître. Pendant ce temps, Iggy, qui s'est emparé du révolver de Re-l avec la balle FP, est allé trouver Vincent pour le tuer.'' Grâce à sa rapidité, '''Vincent' désarme Iggy avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. En voyant la lutte entre Re-l et l'AutoReiv, Iggy et Vincent oublient leurs différends et viennent lui porter secours. l'AutoReiv qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot, se jette sur Re-l en enclenche son autodestruction. Iggy se sacrifie pour sauver Re-l et explose avec l'AutoReiv...'' Pino''' décor les deux tombe des deux AutoReivs détruits, Re-l pleure Iggy avec tristesse et regrer.'' '''''14 Ophelia (Quelqu'un comme toi) 貴方に似た誰か/ophelia Anata ni Nita Dare ka 10 juin 2006 Vincent', '''Re-l' font leurs provisions dans le supermarché de 'Ophélia', un dôme sans vie. Seul un lac en son centre semble cacher quelques mystères. La ville dôme est complètement déserte. Re-l, méfiante, fait une ronde en explorent les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien a signaler.'' Progressivement, des faits étranges se produisent. '''Re-l' et Vincent commencent à adopter un étrange comportement l'un envers l'autre. Re-l est confrontée à un Vincent particulièrement entreprenant, tandis que Vincent doit gérer une Re-l belliqueuse. La vraie Re-l dit que Pino a tenté de la tué.'' ''Pino lorsqu'elle voit un Vincent partir vers le lac de la ville, transportant une Re-l évanouit. Ensuite, Pino elle retrouve une Re-l justement au bord de ce lac. Elle lui fait savoir que dans la ville il y a deux Vincent et deux Re-l mais une seule Pino. C'est alors que Pino d'couvre que ce Vincent est un imposteur et que il s'agit de la vraie Re-l et qu'elle vae se noyer'' .'' ''Quelque chose se fait passer pour '''Re-l' et Vincent et sème le trouble et la confusion entre eux.'' ''Vincent confronté à son imitation au milieu du lac, est plongé dans la confusion la plus totale, il ne s'ait plus où il en est, ne discernant plus le vrai du faux. Son imitation déplore que toute la ville le rejette et renvoi Vincent à son expérience en tant qu'immigrant de Romdo, mais il a vite été rattrapé et pourchassé. Il voit de multiples fois Re-l le rejeter froidement, mais sans réussir à savoir où est le réel ou l'illusion. Finalement, la véritable Re-l brisera l'illusion lorsqu'elle reconnaît le vrai Vincent. Il reparte tous les trois.'' En fait, le '''p'roxy vivait seul reclus dans ce dôme désert avec pour seule compagnie les mort et son mal-être d'avoir toujours été rejeté par ces créations. À l'arrivée de Vincent, Re-l et Pino, il avais reporté son envie de destruction sur eux en prenant l'apparence de Vincent, et des illusions solides de Re-l et de Pino en cherchant à les entraîner dans son désespoir.'' '''''15 Qui veut être en péril? Cauchemar Quiz 生 悪夢のクイズSHOW！/Who wants to be in jeopardy! Nama Akumu no Kuizu Show! 17 juin 2006 Vincent''' se retrouve piégé dans une émission télévisée où il doit gagner suffisamment de points au quiz, sinon il mourra! Vincent participe à un jeu télévisé nommé le "Q'''-'QQ'-'Q" dont les deux invitées son '''Pino' et Re-l. Vincent doit répondre à toutes sortes de questions. S'il atteint un total d'un million de point, le présentateur MCQ mourra et l'émission s'arrêtera. Dans le cas contraire, c'est Vincent qui meure. Au cours du jeu, le présentateur lui a posé toute une ribambelle de questions concernant le "projet P'roxy", Les '''P'roxys ont été créé et éparpillés au nombre de '''300 dans le monde. Il mentionne aussi le vaisseau boomerang Star.'' La performance de '''Vincent' est laborieuse pour répondre aux questions, mais à la fin; il parvient à totaliser plus d'un million de points. Le présentateur du Q'''-'QQ'-'Q annonce: Je n'est plus a aller mourir. '''''16 Occupé a ne rien faire (Calme plat) デッドカーム/busy doing nothing Deddo Ka-mu 24 juin 2006 Re-l', '''Vincent' et Pino sont immobilisée dans leur voyage à cause de l'absence du vent... Qui se prolonge grandement.'' ''Re-l passe son temps à se plaindre'' et a observer le comportement de ces deux compagnons, une AutoReiv infectée par le Cogito et un '''P'roxy. Elle note ce qu'elle analyse dans son carnet personnel.'' Leurs réserves d'énergie et de vivres s'amoindrissent. Mais l'ambiance initialement maussade se détend étonnamment. '''Re-l' parvient même à sourire.'' Après plusieurs jours, le vent revient enfin, leur permettant de reprendre la route. ''17 Terre inconnue (Bataille sans fin)' 終わらない戦い/terra incognita Owaranai Tatakai 1er juillet 2006 Raül est recherché par la sécurité. '''Re-l' et Vincent ont refait une pause dans leur voyage. Mais Pino disparaît; ils la retrouvent dans une grotte habitée par des créatures humanoïdes'' qui étrangement, ressemblantes aux '''p'roxys.'' Re-l''' détecte une substance toxique répandue dans l'air de la grotte.'' Ils doivent repartir tous les trois au plus vite. '''Re-l' se rend compte que l'atmosphère normale est mortelle pour ces créatures, bien que les molécules toxiques les consument. Ils sont sans doute réfugiés dans cette grotte... et ne semblent pas en mesure de ressortir.'' Ils se remettent en route. À Romdo, Raul Creed décide de déballer les quatre vérités au maire de la ville: ils ont fait de Romdo non pas un havre de survie de l'espèce humaine mais plutôt une gigantesque prison pour tous ceux qui y sont enfermés en se servant du prétexte de l'attente du rétablissement de la planète. Il est dès lors relevé de ses fonctions, remplacé temporairement par Kristeva et un mandat d'arrêt est donné contre lui. Lorsqu'il est retrouvé, il est en proie à des visions d'un Vincent qu'il considère comme celui qui tire les ficelles de tout. Raul Creed a enclenché un missile, nommé "Rapture" qui décolle de Romdo... '''''18 Vie après Dieu (Enquête en destination finale) 終着の調べ/life after god Shu-chaku no Shirabe 8 juillet 2006 Le voyage semble toucher à sa fin , ils sont presque arriver à Mosk. La mémoire de '''Vincent' lui reviendra-t-elle comme il le prévoyait? Le voyage de Re-l et Vincent prend un tournant décisif lorsqu'ils arrivent à la ville Mosk, en ruine. Ce lieu est familier à Vincent sans pour autant faire resurgir sa mémoire enfouie. Pendant ce temps p'''roxy '''One arriver depuis quelque jours il va dans la salle des souvenir que Vincent en tant que Ergo, il-avais construite et plus un AutoReiv appelé Amnésia contiens touts ces souvenirs, il a tout écrits sur les murs de la salle pour être sûr de rien oublié, p'''roxy '''One est là pour détruire la seule chose qui permettra à Vincent de retrouver ces souvenirs, mais c'est ce que il croit.'' Pendant ce temps, '''Re-l' a trouvé des informations par l'intermédiaire de Pino encore utilisable dans l'un des bâtiments pas encore en ruine... Après être allée chercher Vincent et toujours accompagner de Pino, ils arrive devant une porte scellée. Un socle présente une empreinte de la même forme que le pendentif de Vincent, qui se révèle être une clef pour ouvrir la salle. Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur et découvrent la pièce.'' Enfin, '''Re-l' remarque une inscription: "Awakening" (éveil), qu'elle avait déjà vue dans sa salle de bain lorsque Vincent c'était introduit dans son appartement pour la première fois lorsqu'il était sous sa forme P'roxy. ''L'AutoReiv semble casser, mais il répète sans cesse la même phrase: "ce qui a été scindé doit être réuni" et il finit par mentionner Romdo (à Romdo) avant de s'éteindre. Il porte le même pendentif que '''Vincent. Vincent a un choque: il a retrouver touts ces souvenirs a quelque détails près; Il laisse rien paraître.'' Tout semble converger vers '''Monad' et le lien de tous les P'''roxy. Leur nouvelle piste les redirige donc vers Romdo. À Romdo, Raul Creed comparait devant le conseil. il avais fait décoller Rapture pour provoquer la destruction, coincé à Romdo Il réfute l'utilité un '''Dieu et dit: je tomberait pas dans le désespoirs. Étonnamment, le conseil décide de le réhabiliter à ses fonctions, pour voir comment il s'en sort, grâce à la volonté de fer qu'il a manifesté. Le conseil reconnaît après coup avoir été percé à jour: leur désespoir le plus profond dans lequel il entraîne la ville, la ville est entrain de sombrer dans la dégradation.'' Dédallius élève une fillette qui est censé être une clone de '''Re-l' peut à peut elle deviendra Monad...'' 19 Éternel sourire (La fille au sourire) 少女スマイル/eternal smile Sho-jo Sumairu 15 juillet 2006 Pino''' se réveille dans la décharge du parc d'attractions SmileLand, elle fait la connaissance d'Al, Poul et de Minicri, trois AutoReivs qui ont servi dans d'anciennes attractions.'' ''Pino tente de retrouver Vincent et Re-l à travers SmileLand.'' Ils lui proposent d'aller voir Will Be Good, le créateur de SmileLand pour l'aider à retrouver '''Re-l' et Vincent. Alors qu'ils sortent de la décharge, elle a envie de tenter une attraction, mais la police les arrête pour non-port de ticket.'' Leur dossier est étudié par l'agent Ouaf et l'agent Miaou. Mais Minicri leur permet de se tirer d'affaire et de rencontrer Will Be Good le créateur de ce dôme. Ce dernier lui demande alors quel est la faiblesse de '''Vincent'. Mais Pino refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Alors ses amis Al, Poul, Minicri, Ouaf et Miaou qui ont tous été séduits par le sourire de Pino forcent Will Be Good à dévoiler la raison de ceci.'' ''Pino se réveille et voit qu'ils approchent de SmileLand, il avais fait faire un rêve à Pino pour lui demander quelle faiblesse à Vincent. Elle persuade alors Vincent de ne pas y faire escale à SmileLand. car une rencontre entres deux p'roxys se solde toujours par un combat à mort. ''20 Goodbye Vincent (Au revoir Vincent) 虚空の聖眼/Goodbye Vincent Koku- no Hijiri Me 22 juillet 2006 Re-l''' se réveille à Romdo sous l'œil bienveillant de Dédalius et de son assistante Swan. Re-l et Vincent sont de retour à Romdo. Vincent, sous forme p'''roxy est retenu prisonnier dans le laboratoires de recherches gouvernementale. l'Esprit de '''Vincent semble partager la vue de Re-l à l'insu de celle-ci. Il vit donc son quotidien en même temps qu'elle et constate qu'elle détient son pendentif. Il voit à travers les yeux de Re-l.'' qu'elle a enfermé '''Pino' pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas arrêter et détruire par les autorités de Romdo.'' Les choses commencent à se clarifier lorsqu'il Swan entre en contact avec lui, la nouvelle psychothérapeute de '''Re-l'. Elle semble informée que la conscience de Vincent '''habite la conscience de '''Re-l '''et s'adresse à '''Vincent directement, sans que Re-l '''ne s'aperçoive de quelque quoi se soi. Elle lui apprend qu'il existe dans la conscience de '''Re-l sans qu'elle le sache, ce qui fait d'elle a une double personnalité. Re-l '''se serait développé cette conscience de '''Vincent '''sans s'en rendre compte afin de refouler son sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir trahi le vrai '''Vincent (Ergo p'roxy), pour avoir permis sa capture. ''Swan dit à '''Vincent que ses fantasmes qu'il s'est créé sont en train de prendre le dessus sur la conscience de Re-l: il est le chef de la sécurité de Romdo et fiancé à Re-l. Swan dit ensuite à Vincent que le seul moyen de préserver Re-l '''pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la démence pour de bon il faudrait qu'il la tue dans son monde imaginaire (ces fantasmes). '''Vincent se résigne mais au dernier moment il refuse de tuer Re-l. Il se rendant compte que il n'aurai jamais donné son pendentif. Il renie alors ce que Swan lui a dit, persuadé qu'elle le manipule d'autant qu'il refuserait de tuer Re-l 'même en rêve.Il s’aperçoit que Swan est une '''p'roxy lorsque elle montre son pendentif a '''Vincent. Puis Ergo P'''roxy bondi devant '''Re-l qui tire sur lui...'' Et '''Vincent' reprend ses esprits et se réveil a la bar du Lapin. Lui et Re-l continu d'aller vers Romdo. Re-l demande à Vincent de lui donner son pendentif en chemin. Et se(s) dises bonne nuit.'' '''''21 Planète shampooing (Là où finit le temps) 時果つる処/shampoo planet Toki Hate Tsuru Sho 29 juillet 2006 Re-l''' cherchent Vincent en vain à travers de Romdo: en proie à l'anarchie. Re-l cherche des réponses sur Romdo, et sur Vincent.'' Quel était son rôle? Son contact avec l'unité de démantèlement, son ancien médecin, Dédallius. Pourquoi la population de Romdo disparaît? ''Pino arpente Romdo pour retrouver son père adoptif, elle va a son ancienne demeure pour retrouver son père.'' Les pas de '''Re-l' la guident vers Vincent. Mais celle-ci croie que c'est Vincent qui tue son grand-père lorsque en fait c'est 'p'roxy '''One '' '''qui ce fait passé une foie de plus pour '''Vincent, Re-l ne comprend plus ses acte. Raul Creed arrive a lui tirer une balle FP qui atteint son bras.'' Et '''Vincent' de son côté, est redevenu celui qu'il été auparavant Ergo proxy! Enfin presque.'' 22 Bible (Chaînes) 桎梏/bilbul Shikkoku 5 août 2006 Chacun se retrouve en proie au désespoir, et à la tristesse. '''Pino' cherche son père adoptif, Re-l voit tous ce qu'elle aimes disparaître et Vincent est confus. Raul à court de munitions se retire par peur, et p'''roxy '''One s'arrache le bras pour que la douleur s'arrête et pour que ça se propagent pas davantage. Il part aussi, laissant la vie à Re-l.'' Les pensées de '''Re-l' se tourne ver Vincent. Une jeune fille se présente devant-elle comme étant Re-l et Monad. Re-l ne comprend pas ceci. Et ce que Dédallius a osé faire pendent son absence, semble continuer a être complètement ignorante.'' Dédallius la rejoint et manifeste sa jalousie en toute gravite autour de '''Vincent', même auprès de celle qu'il aime (la vraie Re-l).'' Re-l''' demande au collectif de touts lui raconter. Ergo P'''roxy est bien le créateur de la ville et de quelques citoyens. Il est parti par désespoir en léguant Donov comme régent de Romdo. '''Re-l par le passé a promis de le tué s'il n'été plus lui même, elle a trouver sa vérité.'' Kristeva recherche Raül afin de poursuivre son rôle d'Entourage. Elle le retrouve mort. Peu de temps après, '''Re-l' retrouve Vincent dans la salle du conseil.'' Elle ne le tue pas et dénonce un manipulateur qui s'est servi de '''Vincent'. Cet être dissimulé se montre donc finalement...'' '''''23 Ex machination de Dieu (Proxy)代理人/deus ex machina Dairinin 12 août 2006 Romdo sombre inévitablement, alors que nos héros se battent pour conserver leur vérité. '''p'roxy One enclenché l'auto-destruction de Romdo par l’intermédiaire de Dédallius. Re-l part pour tenter de l'arrêter tandis que Ergo P'roxy s'affronte lui-même puisque '''p'roxy '''One est son original.'' Les '''P'roxy sont des dieux imparfaits créés par Al-Badi. Les p'roxys ils ont créé une humanité imparfaite. ''Vincent''' (Ergo p'roxy) et '''p'roxy '''One s'affrontent, Vincent triomphe.'' Il semble que les proxys ont été prédestiner a disparaître, mais l'éternel vainqueur en a décédé autrement. Pensant qu'il lui reste encore quelque chose à accomplir. '''Monad' arrive et dit: à Vincent qu'il en a assez fait. Elle l’emmène voir le soleil, Vincent repense à Re-l et décide de la rejoindre. Monad se dirige seule vers les cieux, et finira par être désintégré par les rayons du soleil...'' Re-l''' a retrouvé Dédallius, mais impossible de faire marche arrière. Le dôme c'effondre. Dédallius lui indique un passage pour qu'elle c'échapper du dôme avant de mourir écrasé par les décombres de la ville.'' Kristeva, sur la dernière volonté de son ancien maître Raül pour donner a '''Pino' instrument et pour la protéger. Re-l rejoignent les deux AutoReivs a l’extérieur de Romdo qui c'effondre. Ensemble, elles va retrouver Vincent....'' '''''Récapitulatif de la vie de l’Éternel vainqueur: EN ATTENTE... Future:' '' ''EN ATTENTE... '' ''Montage vidéo film:' '' ''Hypothèse-Analytique, Explication + Détails que vous savez peut-être pas:' '' lire après avoir vu l'aventure d'Ergo Proxy ''2 ans plus tôt, environ:' '' ''Proxy One a abandonné sa ville dôme Mosk depuis longtemps auparavant et personne ne semblent savoir où il est parti et ce qu'il fait. Donov Mayer décide de se venger d'Ergo proxy pour l'avoir abandonné et laissé dans le désespoir en enlevant Monad proxy; en allant à Mosk. Lors de l'invasion dans le cahot Ergo proxy et Monad proxy son séparé, Monad proxy est criblé de balles dans la salle du maire qui est dans la plus haute tour de la ville Mosk puis ramenée à Romdo! De son côté Ergo proxy a été tellement traumatisé par ce qu'il vient d'arrivée il décida de se construire en supersonique une salle et un AutoReiv qui nomme Amnésia et il lui confit ses souvenirs; et oublie toute son existence en tant que proxy, mais ça c'est-ce qu'il croit. Peu de temps après il part en direction de Romdo avec les survivants en tant que Neo-Humain; sous le nom de Vincent Law. Au cours de ces 2 ans Vincent qui s'est persuadé d'être un Neo-Humain; à une période indéterminée. Il est tombé amoureux de Re-l; petite fille du maire, Donov Mayer; l'homme qu'il a mis à la tête de Romdo, auparavant en tant que Ergo proxy! Actuel ministre; de la santé de Romdo: est chargé de surveiller, et de maintenir Monad proxy; dans un profond sommeil. 2 ans ont passé Dédallius prend ses fonctions: de nouveau ministre; de la santé. À une période indéterminée: Proxy One s'est installé, à Romdo pour la phase finale de son plant, de sa; vengeance! En commençant par manipuler Dédallius et Raül; pour contrôler les événements et ainsi, guider Vincent où il veut. Meditatio I:' '' '''''Dans la journée;: La femme proxy (Monad) qui était soi-disant maintenue dans le coma pendant plus de 2 ans, le chercheur dit: Signes vitaux du spécimen confirmé: ça veut dire que son cœur ne battez pas avant qu'il dise ça et qu'en fait elle était morte et non dans le coma. Elle s'est réveillé de sa longue mort grâce à l'éveil, il se peut que proxy One à ce moment-là fût suffisamment proche pour suffire à déclencher la pulsation de l'éveil pour la réveiller. Vu son apparence en la comparant aux autres proxys on peut croire qu'elle a été gravement blessée et défigurée leur de l'invasion de Mosk et que les chercheurs l'auraient soigné et auraient profité en même temps pour lui voler des cellules Amrita; le truc qui semble être en métal qu'elle a dans la bouche fait partie intégrante d'elle et de se pouvoir qu'elle a utilisé lorsqu'elle a fissuré la vitre. Mais ils l'ont bien volés des cellules Amrita et le tas de ferraille au tour de son cou équipé d'une fiole qu'on peut dévisser remplit d'un liquide, est probablement le sédatif qui la maintenait en sommeil jusqu'à maintenant il a été mis leur de sa capture. En ce qui concerne la médecine à cellules Amrita, elle a remplacé les traitements de base par médicaments ceci est confirmé dans le Meditatio VII. Pendent ce temps;:'' '' '' ''La silhouette noire dans la lumière qui fait penser à une statue grecque; c'est proxy One: parlant de la malveillance implantée par le créateur: il parle de la pulsation de l'éveil que le créateur l'a instillé, pour qu'il tue ses congénères! du fait que les proxys sont plus d'aucune utilité, après avoir rempli leur mission: de ressusciter l'humanité, et qu'il ne peu s'y soustraire de cette pulsation. Et que toutefois ses-enfants doivent être punis: pour l'avoir jeté au fond du désespoir. Et qui visiblement n'est pas loin de la mer. Mais on ignore exactement où il pourrait être, a comment il pourrait se venger de la Néo-Humanité et qu'en t'a Vincent LAW (Ergo Proxy) pour autre raison il s'efforce d'oublier et de renier qui il ait vraiment. La présence du soleil et du ciel indique que la terre est en voie de guérison. Pour les mouettes il y a un gros doute il est censé ne pas avoir âme qui vit en dehors des dômes a par les Neo-Humain exclu et ceux qui ont fui leurs dômes et les créatures plus robustes pour survivre au cataclysme sans compté les AutoReivs et les proxys. La nudité de proxy One: est une manière, pour se sentir libre: pour tenter de se libérer de ses chaînes, qui est la pulsation de l'Éveil! ''' '''proxy ''One a fui et abandonné sa ville dôme Mosk depuis très longtemps auparavant. '' Dans la soiré;:' '' ''Kristeva; parlant du "niveaux ultime" d'intelligence risque d'être mis à jour. ; Elle parle elle parle du Cocon que est la ville. '' ''Pendent ce temps;:' '' ''Vincent chassant une AutoReiv qui tenté de c'échappé et un AutoReiv des armés infectés par le Cogito '' ''Pendent ce temps;: '' ''Dédallius confirmant avoir vu: Monad proxy détruire! le laboratoire de recherches gouvernemental. '' ''Le lendemain matin;:' '' ''Le grand-père de Re-l: à donné a Re-l l'affaire sur les mystérieux meurtres, commis soi-disant par des AutoReivs. '' ''Au dépôt d'AutoReivs usagés: Iggy parlant de AutoReivs infecté fréquemment par le Cogito; Au départ c'été proxy one qui été à l'origine; du virus, s'est-lui qui leur transmet le Cogito! lorsqu'il est à proximité d'AutoReivs. '' ''Et Re-l parlant des AutoReivs infectés par le Cogito; développe une conscience, et rejette l'autorité des humains. Il s'agit en fait d'une partie du projet malveillant du créateur! La rébellion des AutoReivs, devait servir à avorter le projet de base du projet proxys de recréer l'humanité, mais cette partie du projet à échouer! Ceci est confirmer dans le Meditatio XXIII. '' ''En début d'après midi;:' '' ''d'Après ce que dit Kristeva dans la conversation avec Raul; il aurai un continent, et une ills: dans le quartier résidentiel. : Ouai!... Mais oui, mais oui, bien-sur! Un continent, mais oui bien-sur. '' ''Pendent ce temps;:' '' '''''Iggy dit à Re-l qu'il faut attendre la sécurité: elle en fait qu'à ça tête; elle y va quand même! Vu la réaction; de Monad on aurait dit: qu'elle n'avait pas intention de faire du mal à Re-l. mais qu'elle était plutôt curieuse! elle doit surement se demander ce qu'Ergo, peut lui trouver. '' '''Comme on a pu comprendre précédemment au dépôt d'AutoReivs usagé les AutoReivs ont un dossier hippocampe qui constitue leur mémoire, c'est un équivalent de l'hippocampe de l'homme qui joue un rôle central dans la mémoire. Les AutoReivs sont également faits à partir de chairs, leur squelette est fait de métal qui est enrobé d'un tissu qui est un équivalent aux nerfs qui servent plutôt à protéger les chairs du frottement et des l'écorchement. Et leur peau semble être de dim chez les AutoReivs homme et de plastique très fin cher les AutoReivs femmes leurs yeux son inorganique est purement électronique. '''''Il est dit que les AutoReivs sont des androïdes mais leurs matériaux font plus penser à de la cybernétique (cyborg) du point vu organique! Pendent ce temps;:' '' '''''Vincent examine une AutoReiv du nom de Pino à la propriété des Creed, il remarque à sa droite une poussette et comprend que Samantha Ross: la femme de Raül Creed, a voulu trouver une excuse pour se débarrasser de Pino sa fille AutoReiv de substitution; pour la remplacer par un bébé qui leur a été accordé par le département des affaires humaine! Et elle dit; également, à Vincent; Tu n'es rien, ici. Sans se douter qui il est vraiment! En fin d'après midi;: d'après Kristeva: ces dernières années, le virus cogito d'origine inconnue a déréglé nombre AutoReivs. Provoquant une augmentation du nombre des victimes. ; Il semble tous persuadé que le cogito est d'origine inconnue lorsque la réponse parer évidente ils n'ont pas fait le rapprochement avec les proxys. Et maintenant il se transmet pas seulement par proxy One aussi au passage de Monad proxy. Cogito Ergo Sum (je pense, donc je suis) grâce à ce virus il développe une conscience de soi, de leur existence: Mais là ça serai plutôt Sum conscius meum existendi Ergo Sum: Je suis conscient de mon existence, donc je suis. Pendent ce temps;:' '' '''''Re-l toujours à l'ancien département de l'immigration est sur les traces que Monad proxy a laissées et constate que le tueur qui à laisser ses traces n'a pas été faites par un AutoReiv mais par la créature qu'elle a vue plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Iggy identifie la trace et reçoit un ordre direct de la sécurité. Et au moment que la sécurité était arrivée, Re-l partez! '' ''En début de soiré;: '' ''Là où ce trouvé anciennement le laboratoire de recherches gouvernementale Raul demande à Dédallius pourquoi mener des recherches top secrètes? ; Il parle: des expériences que Dédallius faisait avec son équipe de chercheurs sur Monad proxy! Et Dédallius n'en sais rien lui même. '' ''Pendent ce temps;: '' ''Re-l se remémorent les événements les plus importants! de sa journée, et elle semble avoir tout bon. Son grand-père ne s'attendez pas que sa petite fille serait face à face avec un Proxy. Dans la soiré:;' '' '''''Vincent chargé d'abattre un AutoReiv infecté dans l'immeuble où Re-l vie! entre-temps Monad le rejoint et prend sa forme proxy et va voir Re-l; Il est fou: Il l'a dans la peau! et il passe son temps à penser à Re-l. Si on analyse la scène et qu'on imagine Ergo (possédez) sans son masque avec son expression, son comportement et sa réaction on pourra penser ceci: Il voudrait être avec elle et qu'il se tarde d'être avec elle! son geste très maladroit, est un message caché: qui signifie, peut-être; ma précieuse Re-l. Et il n'a pas apprécié d'être dérangé par Monad! ce dédoublement de personnalité fait plus pensé à une possession ça ce confirmé dans le Méditatio XII Proxy One a dû disséminer le mot éveil sous forme subliminale à des endroits clés dans la ville pour guider Vincent et il a dû dire aussi à Monad où été son bien-aimé; Vincent! Meditatio II:' '' ''La sécurité qui mise tout sur les immigrants; la sécurité tente de faire passer Re-l pour une folle, paranoïaque qui a cru voir un monstre pendant qu'un instant, Re-l veut revenir chez elle avec la sécurité mais elle se douter que la sécurité a effacé toute trace de ces créatures, Re-l croie que la sécurité a trahi les renseignements ou l’administration lorsque c'est le gouvernement qui est derrière touts ça! Un AutoReiv parlant d'immigrants sans scrupules: comme Petro SELLER (Adolf Hitler)! l'employé de sécurité mentant à Re-l en lui disant qu'ils ont épluché chaque donné enregistré par le système d'alarme, et son entourage; lorsqu'ils l’aient s'ont supprimés! l'employé dit que Vincent aurait une attirance pour elle, et suggèrent à Re-l que Vincent pourrait être le présumer le Stalker (traqueur), Vincent et particulièrement viser! '' ''Bizarrement il y à que des-hommes, pas de femme parmi les immigrants. '' ''Re-l est victime d'un complot mis en place par la sécurité Administré par le gouvernement et Vincent va être victime d'un plus vaste complot orchestré par proxy One; le chef de la sécurité: Raül et le ministre de la santé: Dédallius tous deux manipuler par proxy One et avec le temps il s’emparera de manière progressive de leur conscience. '' ''Vu l’apparence de la ville comptés les structures de la ville on voit clairement que la Neo-Humanité à prise le même chemin que l'Humanité d'origine de ce 2ème fait malheureux la Neo-Humanité est loin d'être parfaite: la galerie marchande est similaire à celles qu'on pouvait trouver du temps de l'Humanité d'origine! Et certains autres lieux comme les secteurs: en ruine, et les bâtiments abandonnés: lorsqu'il ne devrait même pas être comme ça! ça prouve que cette nouvelle-Humanité vit dans l'ignorance absolue sans se poser de questions. Il y a le maire qu'est tel un président, qui ce souci absolument pas de son peuple; et même pas de ça propre petite fille! Sa seule préoccupation est de cacher et de garder secrets les proxys aux yeux de la Neo-Humanité lorsqu'ils sont quand même leurs Déesses et Dieux de la Neo-Humanité; leurs créateurs, leurs parants. Et le seul souci du conseil est le proxy, voilà comment ils osent l'appelés! exprimé par le collectif. Le conseil n'a pas le moindre respect en vers leurs créateurs: Ergo proxy! Et il s'en fout du mal qu'il peut lui faire! Les 2 seules pensées du maire; est sa vengeance! Et Ergo proxy. d'après la condescendance du maire et le comportement du conseil il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que le conseil; exerce sa supériorité par son autorité et semble avoir aucune limite, le maire (le gouvernement) exerce sa domination au sommet de la pyramide par son autorité, sur le peuple! Pour le conseil les concitoyens son que du bétail, bon à être produit en plus grande production s'il en manquait; tel que des moutons! '' ''Meditatio III:' '' ''Objets placé effet miroir indique un dédoublement de personnalité '' ''Meditatio IV:' '' ''Meditatio V:' '' ''Comme on à pu le voir Vincent à les yeux fermés, c'est très représentatif: ça signifi tout simplement qu'il est fermer à la réalité et au moment qu'il à crus qu'il reverrai pu Re-l il à ouverts les yeux, et là quand quelqu'un de la commune c'est fait tué Vincent c'est refermer à réalité en ferments les yeux. '' ''----------------- '' ''à la fin ont vois le Centzontotochtin. Meditatio VI:' '' ''Dédallius semble obsédé par Re-l, il s'inquiète pour elle et regarde une vidéo sur Re-l, c'est lui qui l'à élevé durant une parti de sa vie, et il semble même avoir une attirance malsaine en vers Re-l. '' ''Meditatio VII:' '' ''Dédallius a soigné Re-l avec des cellules Amrita venant directement de Monad, d'après Dédallius ça fait 3 jours. '' ''Vincent à se persuader sans arrêt et renier sans cesse le fait qu'il soi un Proxy, il s'est m'y a croire qu'il avait quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui lorsque ce n'est pas le cas; c'est juste lui et personne d'autre. '' ''Meditatio VIII: Meditatio IX: Meditatio X: Meditatio XI: La rémanence Ergo proxy que proxy One à subit est issu de ça première foie de la pulsation de l'Éveil Meditatio XII: Meditatio XIII: Meditatio XIV: Meditatio XV: Meditatio XVI: Meditatio XVII: Meditatio XVIII: Meditatio XIX: Meditatio XX: Meditatio XXI:' '' '''''Proxy One se faisant passer pour Ergo Proxy: Proxy One touche le front de Donov Mayer du bout de ces doigts; pour voir dans son esprit, peut-être sûrement pour savoir ce que Donov Mayer: a fait à Monad proxy. puis le tue! Sans se préoccuper que Re-l soi là, et si Vincent (Ergo) avait appris que proxy One a tenté d'étrangler Re-l il l'aurait regretté son geste. Meditatio XXII: Meditatio XXIII:' '' '''''Quand Proxy One à subit sa rémanence suite à sa première pulsation de l'Éveil. C'est comme s'il c'été regardé dans un miroir et que son reflet avait pris vie. mais ce n'est pas le cas il s'agit d'une rémanence de lui, cette rémanence semble avoir eu le même effet que comme s'il c'été dédoublé puisqu'une rémanence persiste! mais c'est nettement plus complexe, je parle de leur personnalité très distincte: c'est très clair ça se voie et ça s’entend, au départ Proxy One n'était pas comme ça, c'est la rémanence qui l'a changé, et qui a fait ce qu'il est aujourd’hui! En subissant cette rémanence son côté lumière et son côté obscur qui était en parfait équilibre se sont séparés; autrement dit: Vincent (Ergo Proxy) à emporté avec lui son yang et Proxy One à garder que son yin! Tu ne peux l'arrêter! Accepte l’inéluctable. Proxy One avait dû donner les instructions et guidé Ergo proxy: dans la construction de Romdo, de telle manière pour qu'il puis la détruire! elle aussi au moment venu. Mais ce que le créateur n'avait pas prévu, et compté; est que Proxy One aurait une copie de lui-même. Et qu'être humanoïde qu'ils soi humains ou Proxys, ils sont tous à son image; c'est peut-être grâce à ce petit détail qui a fait que Vincent: a pu suspendre la pulsation de l'éveil! Il a en quelque sorte contenu sa forme proxy qui été issue de l'éveil sous sa forme humanisé! Qui a fait à présent il peut supporter les rayons du soleil et qu'a fait que ça à libérer; la Néo-Humanité restantes, autrement dit, leurs-enfants! Que proxy One s'étaient donné autant de mal à annihilé. '' ''Proxy One a réussi à punir la Neo-Humanité, en l'apportant mort et destruction! et punit le créateur; avec Ergo proxy! De c'est deux faits le projet proxy à échoué et été suspendu par le numéro I. Qui est à la fois le premier et, le dernier proxy: Ergo proxy! '' ''Quand proxy One dit: que Vincent est qu'une ombre; c'est pour dire, qu'il n'est même pas censé exister du fait qu'il est une image rémanente laissée par proxy One. Proxy One est le vrai Ergo proxy, c'est lui-même qui l'a dit: Vincent est un imposteur. Vincent est Ergo proxy pareil que proxy One son original! puisque Vincent est son image rémanente! autrement dit une copie: de lui-même. serte une copie différente de lui-même; mais ça reste sa copie, son ombre. '' ''On peut penser aussi, que: Ergo Proxy est une ombre; dû fait qu'il est en second plant, et n'a aucune influence conséquente; sur proxy One et sur quiconque, contrairement; à, proxy One, qui est en avant. Explications sur la philosophie et le calcul: '' ''(cette section est en attente) '' ''Philosophie:'' '' René Descartes ' Derrida Husserl Berkeley Lacan '' ''Collectif: [http://ergoproxysum.russelldjones.ru/name.htm Derrida,'' ''Husserl, Berkeley, Lacan] '''''Calcul:' '' ''bible'' ''arche de Noé'' ''Le créateur (Dieux)'' ''Créations'' ''Amrita'' ''FP (foudre Proxys)'' ''mythologie aztèque'' ''mythologie grecque'' ''Ergo'' ''Michel Ange'' ''Azrael'' ''Cogito Ergo Sum'' ''Wom-sys'' ''clonage humain'' ''Rémanence'' ''Meditatio'' ''Vincent Law'' ''Proxy One'' ''connaissance (Le bios)'' ''Amnésia'' ''ténèbres blanches'' ''malheure (n*13)'' ''nouvel âge'' ''illuminati'' ''bétail humain'' ''contenus de caractères subliminal'' ''Satan'' ''Neo'' ''Hypothèse:'' En contant que la matrice est purement alien: on pourrait présumer que Dieu (le créateur) est un imposteur, un alien qui ce fait passé pour Dieu: il un petit homme gris sexués. ça voudrait dire que l'alien a copié son ADN pour créer ces procurations, ses agents (les proxys). Autrement dit: ça voudrait dire que seulement il se fait passer pour un dieu jusqu'au bout en vers ces créations (les proxys) lorsqu'en fait il n'a rien un dieu; ça expliquerait aussi que les proxys étaient en train de s’éteindre puisque leurs pères à utilisé sont propres ADN donc ainsi son gène pour les créer c'est pour cela que les proxys ne pouvaient pas ce reproduires puisqu'ils étaient stériles. Malheureusement ça fait les proxys des aliens et non des dieux. ''-------'' Je tiens à préciser que la technologie contenue de la salle wom-sys est purement Aliens; ceci a été confirmé lors de 1 de mes recherches je suis tombé sur cette information toute à fait par hasard. Dans le Meditatio XV il a 1 chose qui a été dite mais pas directement, (sous forme de sous-entendu) comme quoi; les proxys auraient construit les villes est que le créateur aurait complété les villes lui-même en construisant les dômes, je suis presque sûr que personne n'a fait attention à ce détail. Mais je peux me tromper. Dans le méditatio XXII Re-l lorsqu'elle dit: nous aussi? Elle semble avoir trouvé la réponse avant que le collectif lui réponde, mais selon moi c'est assez absurde; ça voudrait dire qu'en fait tous les proxys sont androgynes, qu'il soi homme ou femme. Et qu'Ergo aurai accouché pour utiliser ensuite les corps pour créer la base essentielle. On est bien d'acore que s'est absurde; en plus ils sont censés être stérile. Mais par-compte s'il utilise la magie pour arrivés a leur fin ça n'a rien d'absurde. ''Contenus Illuminatique dans l’univers d'Ergo proxy:'' Instructions: Pour voire les contenus illuminatique; aller voire sur les vidéos suivantes: '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-1w4wfHSZA&list=PLxIoo4faD7pif9jKNHUsc52Xgdemh7Ukm ''Éveil]'' Contenu illuminatique à 7:00 Petro Seller fait référence: (à Adolf Hitler).'' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WRod6135NM&list=PLxIoo4faD7pg9pm9HsKFAup6Uatax__pP&index=3 Le grand saut]'' Contenu illuminatique à 3:59 dans le générique du début (l'ombre de la tunique qui forme une tête de serpent, pendent sa transformation'' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15AVI5DD5oI&index=8&list=PLxIoo4faD7pg9pm9HsKFAup6Uatax__pP Signe brillant]'' Contenu illuminatique à 21:27 Le couvre visage, le bikini et les épaules de Sénékis: (les yeux)'' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KN7gXbpSWw&list=PLxIoo4faD7pg9pm9HsKFAup6Uatax__pP&index=9 Ange est Eclats]'' Contenu illuminatique à 13:23 Asuras et Haroth: (l’œil)'' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymZuI1bcNJo (Enquête en destination finale)]'' contenu illuminatique à 16:32 (yeux reptiliens de Vincent)'' Ex-machination de Dieu '(Proxy)' contenu illuminatique à 9:01 (l’érection en forme de gode sur le dôme) Si vous voyez autres contenus illuminatique dans touts les épisodes faite le moi savoir avec la même méthode que moi '' ''Désolé pour la gêne occasionnelle il y a une limite au nombre d'images sur ce site.'' '' Incohérences et Erreurs dans les Meditatio:' '' '''''Les proxys sont censés être des déesses et des dieux créé(e)s par Dieu, ça fait des proxys ces-enfants; mais dans toute l'histoire il y a certains faits ou événements qui ne collent pas. Événement passé et présent: Logiquement comme Monad est une déesse aucun sédatif ne devrait faire effets sur elle qu'il soi de l'humanité d'origine ou de la Neo-Humanité. Donc il reste que 2 possibilités soi Monad a reçu un coup assez violant pour que son cœur cesse de battre ou elle a arrêté volontairement son cœur en attendant le temps qu'elle soi réunit de nouveau avec son bien-aimé Ergo. Donc ça veut dire quelle été morte pendent plus de 2 ans, c'est absurde. Critiques sur incohérences et absurdités de la citoyenneté et autres: Le Meditatio I: # Chers concitoyens pensez à produire des déchets. ; ça indique qu'il on prit la même voie que l'humanité d'origine! # Kristeva: Le "nivaux ultime" intelligence risque d'être mis à jour. de quoi elle parle? des AutoReivs. # Raul: Risque la vie de ses-hommes et le conseil s'en fiche. ; Ils considèrent la population comme du bétail. # Dédallus: Je n'en sais rien moi-même. ; Il a risqué sa vie lorsqu'il se charger de surveiller et maintenir Monad en sommeille, et il ne sait rien d'elle. Le Meditatio II: # Les cheveux de Pino sont devenus mauve profond. # Vincent fui Monad et on voit clairement qu'il n'a pas peur d'elle. Alors pourquoi il lui tirait dessus? # Après ce Meditatio on comprend clairement qu'il y a des choses qu'ils ce passe sur période de 3 jours entre chacun Meditatio et chaque-fois pour la plupart ont sait pas qu'est-ce qu'ils c'est passé. Le Meditatio III: # Vincent: J'ai été touché? ; Lorsqu'en fait il est tombé du fauteuil où Proxy One l'avait posé. Le rêve? ... Toujours le même. ; lorsqu'il s'agit d'une vision illusionnique créée par Proxy One. Le Meditatio IV: # Vincent: nous ne sommes pas dans le quartier des immigrants? ; Lorsqu'il sait déjà la réponse. Quinn ce beigne dans la crasse de la décharge pour chercher des objets quelconque. Le Meditatio V: # Timothy dessinant un lapin lorsqu'il n'ont jamais vu de lapin, Pino et Timothy parlant de lapin lorsqu'ils n'ont jamais vu un lapin de leur vie. ; à la place il aurait pu imaginer comment aurait pu être la Centzontotochtin, comme il aurai dû faire. # On voit Quinn qui est toujours avec sa tenue de plongée, lorsqu'il fait très froid en dehors de Romdo. # Hoody: mais... Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas revenir à Romdo?... Lorsque les autres membres de la commune auraient pu l’entendre. # Re-l parle de Proxys devant Hoody lorsqu'il n'est pas censé être au-courant de l'existence de ces créatures. # Où est l'impacte aurai dû êtes morte. # Re-l a compris précédemment que le Proxy c'est Vincent quand elle s'est dit: Il est. Lorsqu'elle a vu ses yeux, mais elle se refuse d'y croire. ; Lorsque c'est évident. # à la fin on entend l'instrument de Pino comme si elle était en train d'en joué lorsqu'en fait ce n'est pas le cas. Le Meditatio VIII:' '' # Vincent: Je ne veux pas devenir... cette chose... quoi que ce... soit... non. ; lorsqu'il sait très bien ce qu'il ait: il le niait! ''INFORMATION SCANDALEUSE SUR LE MEDITATIOS ERGO PROXY. IL ONT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA, ÇA SE FAIT PAS:'' ''J'ai découvert Ergo proxy par hasard lorsque j'étais en train de zapper de chaîne en chaîne le jour même de sa première diffusion sur GONG en 2006, je m'en souviens comme si c'été hier j'avais légèrement loupé le début je suis arrivé pile dessus au moment que le feu a été passé au feu rouge. Donc comme il n'avait rien à la télé je me suis dit Ooff je vais regarder ça je verrai bien qu'est que ça donne: je regarde l'épisode et à la fin je me dis il est génial cet épisode. le lendemain soir un peu plus tôt je vais sur GONG pour regarde l'épisode 2, puis le 3ème le jour suivant et là plus rien j'ai été voire sur internet ce qui allé pas, il n'avait rien qui parlé de la série il avait juste GONG, je me suis dit: bizarre; à ce moment-là j'étais loin de me douter qu'il avais une histoire de licence. Au début je me douté qu'il avait bien un truc qui ne tourner pas rond avec la série je voie clairement qu'il manque des épisodes dans la saison 1 et comme il ne semblait pas avoirs d'autres d'épisode je me suis dit que finalement c'été peut-être normal et que c'est la série qui a été faite comme ça.'' '' ''--- '' = ''(vue sur le site Fnac); très douteuse:' '' = ''Notre avis client étoiles 3 étoiles * * * Décevant La note peut paraître sévère, cependant la version française possède deux gros défauts. Tout d'abord, la traduction aseptisée en français qui est bien loin de l'originale (je vous conseille de regarder en VO avec des sous-titres). Ensuite et c'est le plus gros problème, certains épisodes ont été complètement censurés. On se retrouve donc avec un enchaînement de certains chapitres sans queue ni tête (par exemple l’épisode avec le petit Timothy est absent). La compréhension s’avère difficile pour celui qui n'aurait pas vu la version originale. Pour le reste, il n'y a rien à dire, l'animé et prenant, l'intrigue est à la fois touchante et dramatique, le graphisme colle parfaitement à l'ambiance et la bande-son reprenant des thèmes connus est tout simplement superbe. Au final, c'est un animé à ne pas rater mais je ne vous conseillerai que trop de trouver la version originale.' '' ''--- '' ''EN RÉSUMÉ EN CLAIR; LA SÉRIE EST PAS COMPLÈTE! LA SEULE VERSION QUI EST COMPLÈTE C'EST LA VERSION ORIGINELLE (LA JAPONAISE):' '' ''voilà ce que pré-temps cette personne; c'est fort, non?.Il ne faut pas chercher tout ça c'est à cause de la licence, donc la version française comme tant d'autres n'est pas complète. On n'a pas accès à tous les épisodes de la saison 1, il a y aussi des scènes qui ont été coupés dans la saison 1 (sont disponibles dans la version originelle) et ont à pas non plus accéder aux 4 autres saisons restantes. Le seul moyen d'accéder à la série complète c'est d'avoir les réseaux Japonais ou aller au Japon où l'acheter à un magasin japonais ou alors le commentaire de cette personne est bidon. '' ''Liens externes: Servais Vous de Google chrome pour traduire les pages en cliquent sur l'icône à côté de l'étoile (les favoris) ou faisait clic doit sur les pages si nécessaire et appuyer sur traduire la page. la plupart des sites sont en russes. [http://lib.ru/INOOLD/MIKELANDZHELO/efros.txt Michelagnolo Bonarroti. La poésie de Michel-Ange dans la traduction de A.Efros]'' (Sur la statue du générique du début)'' [http://lit.1september.ru/article.php?ID=20050040 JE VAIS EN COURS]'' (ça correspond au secteur FG)'' [http://www.artprojekt.ru/gallery/milles/Mi01.html HISTOIRE DE L'ART // GALERIES]'' (la galerie marchande)'' [http://brmovie.narod.ru/screenshots/html/2612234_Tyrell.htm Blade Runner]'' (Proxy One procède fait la même chose avec l'AutoReiv Amnésia) Blade Runner (autres images de se film)'' [http://barros.rusf.ru/article035.html Mon but est l'immortalité]'' (l’objectif de la Neo-Humanité)'' [http://n-t.ru/nl/lt/beckett.htm Beckett, Samuel]'' (Sur 1 des 4 statue du conseil Barkley)'' [http://www.peoples.ru/art/theatre/dramatist/beckett/index.html Samuel Beckett]'' (Sur 1 des 4 statue du conseil Barkley)'' [http://noblit.ru/Beckett SAMUEL BECKETT]'' (Sur 1 des 4 statue du conseil Barkley)'' [http://magazines.russ.ru/znamia/2003/3/gen.html Beckett: La poétique de l'insupportable] [http://www.connexion.org/ connexion]'' (Dieu Proxy One ou Ergo Proxy)'' [http://www.ccg.org/ Bienvenue aux Églises Chrétiennes de Dieu]'' (Dieu Proxy One ou Ergo Proxy)'' [http://www.newacropol.ru/Alexandria/symbols/swan/ Swan]'' (Proxy Swan)'' [http://sigils.ru/symbols/glaz.html SIGNES]'' (Le symbole de départ du pendentif d’Horus)'' [http://www.art-labirint.msk.ru/ Labyrinthe art]'' (Ville Romdo)'' [http://jabberwocky.ru/ Lewis Carroll]'' (la taupe que Iggy avais eu téléphone)'' [http://www.textonly.ru/mood/?issue=16 Joe Busque]'' (Oeuvre)'' [https://www.indiansworld.org/mifaztpant.html#.WxR3MkiFNhF Le Panthéon des dieux aztèques]'' (les 400 dieux lapins de l'ivresse)'' = [http://aztec-beliefs.narod.ru/ http://aztec-beliefs.narod.ru/] = [http://www.ph2.freecopy.in/ ph2 free copy] [http://ariom.ru/wiki/Slovar'GolubDrugovaGolub Un dictionnaire populaire sur le bouddhisme et les enseignements proches]'' (Nom Meditatio: donné aux épisodes; méditation.'' [http://ec-dejavu.ru/c-2/Cultural_relativity.html Zenkin] [http://ariom.ru/wiki/FJeS Philosophie: dictionnaire encyclopédique] [http://www.spartacus.schoolnet.co.uk/Jtenniel.htm spartacus schoolnet] [https://all-japan.livejournal.com/234962.html bleu ou vert]'' (Les yeux de Vincent présumés bleus lorsqu'ils verts)'' = [http://www.susi.ru/yarxi/ http://www.susi.ru/yarxi/] = [http://www.bushwatch.com/auden.htm WAR POEMS]'' (l’Anarchie de Romdo)'' [http://www.hrono.ru/statii/1900/tower.php La tour de Babel et le mélange des langues] [http://all-yoga.ru/ L'Encyclopédie du Yoga] [http://lvov.judaica.spb.ru/pilpul.shtml Le Maharal de Prague, le conflit autour de l'oreiller et les problèmes de l'éducation juive]'' (fait référence aux immigrants de Romdo)'' [http://www.ras.ru/ RAS]'' (fait référence à Dédallius)'' [http://velikanov.ru/philosophy/ histoire de la philosophie. ENCYCLOPEDIE.] [http://barros.rusf.ru/article029.html L'expérimentateur électrique Hugo Gernsbek]'' (fait référence au numéro de séries de Re-l)'' [http://www.otrezal.ru/catch-words/427.html Terra incognita]'' (fait référence au Meditatio XVII)'' [http://www.star-travel.com/ STAR TRAVEL]'' (Voyage dans les étoiles: le nom de ce site fait référence au boomerang Star)'' [https://www.sodis.ru/disp?s=typetravel&id=136953877 Voyage autour du monde]'' (fait référence au voyage de Vincent: Romdo a Mosk)'' [http://www.crimean-wine.com/ crimean wine]'' (fait référence à la phrase drink wine de Come and Save Me)'' [https://www.diva.by/health/stom/ Le sexe féminin: STOMATOLOGIE, COSMÉTIQUES ET COSMÉTOLOGIE, SEXOLOGIE]'' (Les humeur)'' [http://www.infoliolib.info/philos/postmod/gvattari.html Table des matières]'' (fait référence aux AutoReivs de Dédallius: Gattari et Deleuze)'' [http://ergoproxysum.russelldjones.ru/opening5.htm TALMUD]'' (Fait référence aux écritures Hébreuse du générique)'' [http://reader.vspu.ac.ru/part3/douglas_kouplend.htm reader vspu ac douglas kouplend] [http://www.litwomen.ru/ litwomen] [http://pattern.narod.ru/txt/mirosh4.htm À la généalogie de la moralité]'' (Sujet philosophique qui peut faire pensé à Vincent)'' [http://www.krugosvet.ru/ Encyclopédie]'' (sur la connaissance)'' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Berkeley George Berkeley]'' (Sur 1 des 4 statue du conseil) '' Ergo proxy Sum (Au cas où vous voudrez plus d'informations sur la complexité d'Ergo proxy) '''Ce site est le seul site fiable que j'ai pu trouver! Il a quelques des informations fausses mais ça passe. Tous les autres sites que j'ai trouvé qui expliquent Ergo proxy son que sottises!' = [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dai_Sat%C5%8D ''Dai Satō] = = [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinichir%C5%8D_Watanabe Shinichirō Watanabe] = Suppléments: Servais Vous de Google chrome pour traduire les pages en cliquent sur l'icone a côté de l'étoile (les favoris) ou faisait clic doit sur les pages si nécessaire et appuyer sur traduire la page. '' ''P'roxy '''One 'à été créé par Al-Badi et fait référence à [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thanatos Thanatos] . Ergo 'p'roxy est sa copie.'' Kazkis à été créé par Al-Badi et fait référence à 'Râ 1 Râ 2 Will B. Good à été créé par Al-Badi et fait référence à 'Hathor '' Monad à été créé par Al-Badi et fait référence à [[Unité|'Unité]]' '''ou' JYESTHA '' ''Sénékis à été crée par Al-Badi et fait référence à [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%AEn '''Sîn]'' Swan à été crée par Al-Badi et fait référence à [[Mania|'Mania']]' '' ''Chef-Oeuvration de créateurs en collaboration:' '' Type: Série TV Nombre d'épisodes: 23 Format d'image : 16/9 Genre: Science-fiction, ApoCyberpunk Année de production : 2005-2006 Studio: Manglobe Chaîne de télévision de diffusion: WOWOW Dates de diffusion: du 25 février au 12 août 2006 Générique de début: "kiri" par MONORAL Générique de fin: "PARANOID ANDROID" par RADIOHEAD Editeur : Dybex '' 'Réalisateur: Shukō Murase' 'Scénariste: Daï Satô' 'Design des personnages: Naoyuki Onda' 'Musique: Yoshihiro Ike' 'Effets sonores: Keiichi Momose' 'Production: Manglobe, Geneon Entertainment, WOWOW' 'Licence francophone: Dybex' 'Producteurs exécutifs: Shinichiro Kobayashi, Akihiro Kawamura, Katsuhiko Tsurumoto, Yoshihiro Minezaki' 'Décors: Michiaki Satoh' 'Directeur artistique: Takashi Aoi' 'Photographie: Kazuhiro Yamada' 'Couleurs: Tomoe Yushimura, Yuichi Kuboki' 'Producteurs: Akio Matsuda, Satoshi Fuji, Hiroyuki Kitaura, Takashi Kohchiyama' 'Produit par: GENEON ENTERTAINMENT INC., GENEON ENTERTAINMENT (USA) INC., WOWOW, manglobe' 'Bonus:' ''Vicente" est la version ibérique du prénom "Vincent". Ce prénom dérive donc comme ce dernier du prénom latin "Vincentius", dérivant lui-même de "vincere" qui signifie "conquérir". Ce prénom est devenu un patronyme et un toponyme. '''Remarque:' 'Pour Respecter mon travaille et pour ne pas pervertir ses informations précisent et correctes de ce wiki s'il vous plaît: ne pas modifier mon wiki; Merci.' '''---'' ''Ce wiki mêle Histoire et explication: Passé, Présent et Future: autant bien que mal puisqu'ils manquent des épisodes, la série Ergo proxy en VF ou autres VO n'est pas complète.'' ''Ce wiki a été créé pour essayer de faire comprendre le Meditatios aux personnes qui ne comprennent pas le Meditatios et pour aussi les personnes qui croient avoir compris le Meditatios lorsque en fait; il n'en est rien.'' ''Le Meditatios est basé principalement sur la philosophie et le calcul, rien n'est laissé au hasard chaque détail compte même ceux qui paraissent insignifiants lorsqu'en fait ils sont loin d'être insignifiants et il est très difficile à comprendre pour certaines personnes. Ce wiki a été fait pour ça; pour vous aidés à comprendre le Meditatios.'' ''Aussi il a été créé en vérité puisque j'ai remarqué qu'il a des tas de Sottises racontées sur l'aventure d'Ergo proxy et qu'il en a beaucoup trop de dites sur internet; ce wiki sert à contrer ceci. J'ai compris le Meditatios; j'ai regardé 54 fois chaque épisode (Meditatios), j'ai regardé autant de fois les Meditatio(s) pour voir si je n'avais pas loupé quelques détails, pour analyser le Meditatios en profondeur. Chaque détail est analysé et a été écrit sous forme d'explications pour chaque épisode (Meditatios), même des détails qui paraissent insignifiants lorsque en fait c'est loin d'être le cas; au contraire: ce sont des détails importants.'' ''Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent toujours c'est quoi le Meditatio: le Meditatio c'est le nom donné aux épisodes et là pour la série il suffit d'ajouter un S - Meditatio(s) = Meditatios et pour les chapitres a pour nom: besler je ne suis pas sûr de l’orthographe.'' ''Ce wiki est également pour vous donner un aperçu sur ce qu'il ç'ait éventuellement passé du temps de proxy One jusqu'au temps d'Ergo proxy.'' ''Ce wiki sera mis à jour autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais il ne sera pas mis à jour régulièrement; par faute d'ordinateur. J'avais commencé et fait ce travail sur un autre ordinateur le 16 février 2016 dans Microsoft Word office, mais il est hors-service. J'avais mis tout ce temps pour faire ses explications et j'ai dû tout recommencer lorsque j'avais presque fini. C'est pour cela que ce wiki ne sera pas mis à jour régulièrement. Mais comme je disez précédemment il sera mis à jour autant de fois qu'il le faudra.'' ''Dans le texte vous verrait un jeu de mots''''' __LIENNOUVELLESECTION__